


Aura

by asgardiandrums



Series: Sherlock's Secret - ARTPOP [1]
Category: Lady Gaga (Musician), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Gen, Kinda but not really, Sibling Rivalry, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardiandrums/pseuds/asgardiandrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years, The Great Sherlock Holmes had kept a dark secret hidden. He keeps hidden a secret love of pop music. Namely Lady Gaga.<br/>Mycroft probably knows. In fact, Mycroft undoubltably knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aura

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my good friend, cumberchamelon (on tumblr). :D
> 
> Story 1 in a series of 15. Each story is based off of a song from Lady Gaga's album ARTPOP.
> 
> Later stories will involve ships and smut, but I kicked it off with some sibling rivalry. 
> 
> Enjoy :D

It was the laugh that hooked him in.

Granted, he had his doubts about the album. A come back after two years is hard to accomplish, but when he heard that first track; it was worth the wait.

For years, The Great Sherlock Holmes had kept a dark secret hidden. He keeps hidden a secret love of pop music. Namely Lady Gaga.

Mycroft probably knows. In fact, Mycroft undoubltably knows. Whenever Mycroft is visiting, he would leave little hints of his knowing.

"Best keep you Poker Face on par, brother dear."

"Brother Mine, remember the last time you got involved in a Bad Romance."

Little stuff like that. Sherlock supposed he deserved it. What with all the cake jokes that Sherlock throws around, but it was still no fun.

Mycroft's knowledge was all on deduction. He had never heard any music playing at the flat, or seen Sherlock sing or dance to it. He was determined to catch Sherlock though, for personal satisfaction.

Sherlock knew Mycroft would attempt to find proof. He had always managed to stay one step ahead of Mycroft. He hid ticket stubs in the soles of his shoes, after he had attended a concert. Receipts from music shops were also burned after purchasing each album. The albums themselves were in a safe in the back of his closet. Sherlock was determined to keep it a secret.

That is until one day, a very bad day; Sherlock needed a pick me up. John had taken (and hidden) his cigarettes again. Nicotine patches wouldn't work, so he was left with music. _Her_ music.

Sherlock honestly hadn't excepted Mycroft to show up. Then again, in hindsight, perhaps he should have. Mycroft knew how bad his day had been, and that John hid is cigarettes. It was the best shot at catching him.

Sherlock was lying on the couch; his laptop upon his stomach, blasting music. He was trying to submerse himself in the song, to get lost.

"I'm not a wandering slave, I'm a woman of choice," Sherlock lightly sang along.

"Well! That's a revelation I was not expecting today, brother dearest," Mycroft's voice came from across the room.

Sherlock slammed the laptop shut, jumped off the couch, and attempted to push Mycroft out of his flat. He was not in the mood to play this idiotic sibling rivalry game today.

"For the record, Sherlock, I will be remembering this," Mycroft said, as he was being pushed out.

"Just like you won't forget that slice of cake? Hmm?" Sherlock sassed, proceeding to slam the door in his brother’s face.

'Back to the music,' he thought.

_"Do you wanna seethe girl who lives behind the Aura?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Next story is based off of Venus!


End file.
